User blog:ThatRandomFox/Five Nights at Wario's 3:I'm Still Here Part 2
Wario:Wake..up! Wario:WAKE UP! Wario slaps Jake Wario:Good awake...now...we want to play a game with you...its called Hide N Seek you hide while we try to find you bye...see you in a hour... Jake Passed Out 1 Hour Later Jake:W-where am i...? Ring Ring ???:uh helloe...Oh my god!...Thomas y-you're alive...its been 2 years i-i called you everyday s- Jake:sorry i-i'm Jake ??:Sound too young..how old are you? Jake:uhhh 12 ???:WHAT...oh god no!....look kid you have to get out of there!T-those things..look i'm in that house uhh...do you have a camera...ok now find me in the Tool Shed see ya there! Jake:dammit.... Objective:Find However is this dude... Jake crouched avoiding to get detected...he made it to the door planning to go the the Tool Shed. Wario:ohhhhh YOU'RE CHEATING! Wario grabs Jake and threw him at a wall Jake saw an elavator ???:HEY get in here now you're not one of those things right hurry! Jake entered 3rd Floor The Elavator door opened ???:You made a perfect choice. the light flicker.... the face appered to be....Luigi Luigi:OH oh oh how you didn't apoligize! It's a shame that imma break ya! Jake tackled him and pushed him off the balcon Luigi screamed while falling Jake:sh!t Luigi.... Jake looked behind Mario was there Mario:SO you tought that you could just push my brother a-and get away with it! You got alot of nerve coming back here Murderer! Jake:W-what are you talking about i-i'm 12 why would i do that Mario:W-we blame you for everything Murderer! Mario pushed Jake off the balcony Luigi disappered Jake limped to the exit Mario threw a hacthet but missed Jake paniced more! Mario then kicked Jakes LEG breaking it Jake:No..i'm so closed! Mario:Oh...i'm sorry but theres so much to explore Mario dragged Jake Jake:NO THIS CAN'T BE! 12 Days Later Jake wrote on his Book it said "I've been here for days lost count....they have been toturing me brainwashing me with videos...i'm seeing a Ape or somtthing i think i'm losing my mind.Sometimes i see things change with a blink of an eye.If you're reading this you have to get the f*ck ou tof this terrible place find keys to unlock the doors and if you see me...run...i don' trust everyone not even a normal human being so i attack them...this place is terrible it's like an asylum...please help me...oh god...i'm seeing the ape again...i have to go before my mind tricks me...completly!" Jake ran from Donkey Kong.... 1 Month Later Jakes Book "I've Lost my mind i'm starving i've been eating whatever food i can find....how the hell are they not hungry nothing makes sense my mother is looking for me i sometimes hear her but i'm locked in this terrible place..." Jake ripped out his pages so no one can know the truth... 1 Year Later..... Theres Writing on the Wall saying "I'M IN YOU'RE MIND!" To Be Continue YWUOSWLLISFFUERPTRA3CINGMG put these words together in order to crack the code... Category:Blog posts